Christmas Time with Bones
by luneress
Summary: Redo cause I accidendly delated it. this is just a booth and brennan fic. i did this a long time ago. hope u like. please tell me what you think.


(i wrote this along time ago, before i knew much about fanfic. i hope everyone likes. takes place anytime, well, Christmas time actually.probably after 'Judas on a pole'...)

**I see everybody making disclaimers so I guess it's mandatory. I don't own any characters, or anything for that matter relating to ''Bones'' which it owned by the great 'Fox company'. I wish i did. but I don't.**

Christmas Time with Bones

Chapter One: Christmas Gifts

All around the Jeffersonian were Christmas decorations. Temperance Brennan sat at her desk at her laptop working on her next novel. She still felt bad that her publisher bought her an H. D. T.V.-whatever that is she thought,-for her accomplishment on her last book that she felt slightly pressured to write another. She'd been here since 6:00, yesterday morning and only took a 2 hour power nap. So far she's had 2 cups of coffee, needing only a little to stay awake. Unlike Agent Booth who drank it nonstop. Just then Angela came thru the door.

''Hey sweetie, what are you doing here...in the same wrinkled cloths since yesterday? Did you have a d-?'' She started with a typical Angela-jumping-to-conclusions-smile before being cut off by Brennan.

''Ange., don't even start. I've been here working on a novel and haven't left since yesterday. What's the time?'' She said closing her laptop and stretching her sore fingers.

''Just 5 till 9. Sweetie, I don't mean to be mean but why don't you go home and take a shower. Booth called and said he'll be here in about half an hour.''

''I'll take a quick shower in the detox room.''

''Want me to pick up some cloths for you?''

''No. It's alright. I have an overnight bag under my desk for such emergencies.''

'' Okay. I'm gonna find the others...'' Angela said walking out of Brennan's office.

''Don't you mean Hodgins?'' Brennan said smiling at Angela.

''Brennan! I'm shocked. How could you ever assume that of me? I am a professional.'' She said clutching her chest in mock hurt and winked at her friend before leaving. ''The nerve. Really.'' She mumbled offering one last smile.

''That woman.'' Brennan muttered happily.

Brennan grabbed her bag and headed down to the detox room.

''Oh no.'' Brennan gasped. She stood there in her bra and pants, realizing for the first time that there wasn't a shirt in the bag. She called Angela on her cell to no avail. She put on her lab coat and headed towards Angela's office. Clutching her lab coat close around her.

''Angela. Could you-'' She was interrupted by a surprised Angela.

''Brennan. why aren't you wearing a shirt?'' She said closing the blinds around her office.

''I need you to run to my house and pick me up a shirt. I didn't have one in my bag.''

''No time. Booth just called. He'll he here in five minutes. He said to make sure your ready to go.Which your not.''

''I know. But he can't see me in this. So could you-.''

''Why not.'' Angela said grinning.

''Not now Angela.'' Brennan said getting slightly annoyed.

''No worries. I have the solution.'' Angela said rifling thru her desk. ''Sorry it isn't wrapped.''

Angela handed Brennan a crimson bundle. When Brennan unfolded the bundle she found it was a beautiful shirt. It was soft as silk. Short sleeved with small ruffles of lace, and some down the collar of the shirt as well. It had a black satin ribbon around it that tied at the back. With silver metal buttons down the front.

''Oh Angela. It's beautiful. Thank you.'' Brennan said ignoring the fact that it was a Christmas gift and putting the shirt on.

''Damn. You look great sweetie. Hot.'' Angela said. Brennan gave Angela a hug and told her thanks.

''Bones! Bones!! Bones where the heck are you...'' Booth said barging into Angela's office.

''Morning to you too Booth. Let me grab my jacket and we can go. Booth? Are you okay?'' Brennan said in concern as she saw her partner hadn't reacted to her. At least not the way she would have wanted.

Seeley Booth had never before been so speechless as he was know. He was staring at his partner. He stood there admiring her. She was wearing black jeans that stopped just above mid-calf. A gorgeous red shirt that was almost skin tight and highly did her justice for her beautiful body. She had a small silver ball chain necklace with her mothers ring and a satin ribbon choker that was black too. She were black knee length boots with her hair down. It was still damp so it made her hair curly and wavy.

''Booth?'' Brennan and Angela asked together. Angela smiled at Booth. He has it bad now. She thought. Brennan snapped her fingers at the side of Booth's head, snapping him out of his thoughts.

''Um...'' Booth started.

''What are you staring at? Do I have something on me?''

''What? No. Oh no. I was just, uh...nothing. I have you jacket. Come on we have to go. Red looks good on you.'' He said. He put the coat around Brennan and pulled her hair out of it for her.

''Come on. We need to get this show on the road.'' He said and started pulling her towards the door.

''Booth. I am perfectly capable of walking-'' She started.

''Yes yes. I know. Come on. Hi Ange. Bye Ange.'' He added noticing Angela for the first time.

''Hello Seeley, and good bye. Bye Sweetie.'' She called out watching Booth pull his partner by her elbow.

When they got to the door he held it open for her.

''Bye Angela.'' Brennan was barely able to say bye to Angela as Booth was pulling on her again. Finally she wrenched out of his grasp, forcing him follow behind and leading her with his hand at the small of her back. Then when she started to turn around saying she had to go back for something, he said no and started to pull her and dragging her by her wrist out to the car. Angela happily noted this as: he's practically holding her hand. She practically skipped to find Hodgins and till him everything that happened this morning.

-Outside-

''We've got a case and we need it solved before Christmas.'' Booth said, letting go of his partner and shoving her to the passenger seat.

''Booth'' Brennan said.

''What?'' He asked stopping.

''Your not gonna open my door?'' She asked innocently.

''What?'' He snapped. Then he started walking to open her door.

''Just kidding.'' She said and climbed into the passenger seat. Shutting the door in his angry face.

Booth got in also and as he started the car he gave her a frustrated look.

''Why must you be so difficult Bones?'' He said, more to himself then her.

''Don't call me Bones.'' She said automatically.''Me? Your the pushy one. Why are you rushing me?'' She said slightly angry.

He tossed her a blue folder roughly.

''We have a case?'' She asked intrigued. She opened the thin folder. He quickly recited what he remembered of the case as she read the few papers and studied the pictures, which thankfully there were lots of.

''Bones,'' He said after they discussed the case. ''I'm offering you a challenge. If you-''

She glared at him.

''If **we** solve this case by this Friday night, I will buy you Thai food for the rest of the year.''

''The years almost over and Booth,'' She said turning to him. '' Booth, that's impossible. The most we spent on a case was nearly a month and the least was two weeks. Besides, what's the rush?'' She said.

''Bones. It's Christmas Time. I get a week with Parker. A full week that happens to be Christmas week.'' At the mention of Parker he sped up and he noticed she lost her anger. No one could be angry with Parker, even his name softened her up.

''Make it a month.'' She told him.

''Ho-no. A week. And just to make it interesting, if it takes longer then Friday, which I hope it doesn't...I'll make you a home cooked meal. A Seeley Booth Special. And I'll even throw in dinner and dessert a la Booth.'' He said smiling cheekily.

''And I get a gun.''

''Not again Bones.'' He groaned.''You don't need a gun.You have me.''

''Oh I feel so safe.''

''Hey! I'm your gun. Your protection. What does Ange call me..? Oh yeah: Your Knight In shinning F.B.I. armor.'' He said grinning.

Brennan couldn't help but blush and grin.

''I'm not a damsel in distress Booth.''

Booth thought for a moment and came up with a cute idea the would make them both happy.

''Okay. You'll get a gun-''

''And meals.''

He raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled sweetly at him.

''Fine. Deal.'' He stopped the car and held out his hand to her.

''Deal.'' She said taking his hand and they shook hands.

''Good. Were here.''

----------------------

okay. sorry. this is just authors note. i delateted this story on accident becaue i was trying to go back and edit it, but i don't know how. everytime i go to 'content' and push the dumb edit button it stops. so can anyone tell me how? please.


End file.
